


Instant Coffee

by wr3h



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wr3h/pseuds/wr3h
Summary: A short story involving Spidey against the Shocker. Prepare for lots of bad jokes.





	Instant Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here! It's a flash fiction as I want to be able to practice my writing and I really hope I'll be able to write more Spidey fics in the future. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you guys think!

“Herman! My favourite blue collar villain. How’ve you been? How’s the wife and kids?” Spider-Man said as he lunged towards Shocker.

It wasn’t particularly difficult for the webslinger to find him. Shocker was always robbing something, and on a Thursday morning patrol, Spidey oversaw a bank with the front door blasted open. (It made you wonder though - does Herman have any hobbies?)

The bank was already surrounded by a dozen police cars. All Spider-Man had to do was jump in through the window, crack his winning jokes, web Shocker up for the cops and be on time for his date with Mary Jane.

At least that was the plan.

“Shut up, bug!” Shocker yelled as he shot a straight blast into Spider-Man’s chest.

“Ack!”

Spider-Man crashed down to the floor, groaning in pain as he got up.

“My back...ow...I can’t afford a chiropractor, Herman.”

There was no response. Shocker simply charged up his next time. Spider-Man noticed that Shocker’s gauntlets had upgraded. Perhaps he should do the same. Impact webbing could be a good idea.

Shocker was still silent, eyes glaring with vitriol.

“....rocky times huh?”

“Shut up! I’m sick of your jokes!”

“Maybe see a doctor, Herman. You might be suffering from-“

Spider-Man was forced to jump over another blast, sticking on the wall.

“Actually, you’re right. Don’t. Medical bills are astronomical!”

Several minutes of hopping from the eroding marble pillars to the dirty ground of scuff marks, glass and debris, Spider-Man took his chance at an opening. He fired a web-line at Shocker’s foot, yanking him. Caught off balance, Shocker found his wrists and feet webbed down.

“I’ll get you for this Spider-Man!” Shocker’s eyes bulged out. “And when I do, you’re gonna be dead!”

“Yeah yeah you said that last time, Herman.”

Spider-Man felt his phone ring. Swinging out the bank window, he picked up the call.

“MJ! Hey! Yeah….no I didn’t forget! I’m stuck in traffic and – look just because I have a motorbike doesn’t mean I should break traffic laws. Look gimme two minutes and I’ll be at the Coffee Bean quicker than you can call me tiger!”

In a rush of running, hopping and swinging around buildings, Peter Parker scrambled as he changed his clothes. A quick swipe of his hair upon leaving the alleyway, Peter entered the Coffee Bean and sat opposite Mary Jane.

“Thanks for waiting MJ.”

"I'm impressed tiger, you're only 5 minutes late this time."

Peter shrugged, giving a sheepish grin.

"Parker luck right?"


End file.
